Un momento a solas con mi amor
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Phineas/Isabella durante la lluvia phineas se pudo haber sentido solo pero ahora sabra lo que es sentir placer en partes intimas contiene escenas de sexo asi que ya estan advertidos


acompa arte en tus labores

este es un Phineas/Isabella

este es un fic con tematica sexual si lo lees es bajo tu propio riesgo

ambos ya tienen una edad de 14 a 15 a os

comenzamos

Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad,Isabella habia acabado de asistir a la reunion de su tropa,sin embargo al llegar vio trabajando a Phineas en la cochera del hogar flynn asi que se acerco y le dijo:

*hola que haces Phineas?

-pues por ahora estoy tratando de instalar un nuevo kit aerodinamico en este auto

*Puedo Ayudarte?

-Claro que si ahorita no esta Ferb no se a donde fue.

En seguida ambos comenzaron a instalar el kit en un mitsubishi lancer propiedad de uno de sus primos de Phineas,el caso es que terminaron antes de lo previsto por lo cual decidieron tomar un descanso

sin nada que los distrajera conversaron sobre varias cosas en el jardin

*Oye y tus papas no estan?

-pues por ahora no,mi primo los llevo a ellos y a candace a un nuevo lugar en la ciudad,asi que ferb y yo nos ofrecimos a este trabajo,pero ferb tuvo que salir urgentemente me dijo que regresa en un rato pero bueno asi ha sido desde que comenzo a hablar un poco mas

*suele pasar phineas

-bueno pero no importa lo bueno es que terminamos

Despues de esto estaban exhaustos por la labor asi que entraron a la casa para poder descansar un poco

en ese mismo instante phineas oyo que las nubes crujian

y al crujir las nubes isabella solo dijo:

*oye como que ya va a llover phineas

-lo se pero donde se habra metido Ferb

*no lo se pero lo que se es que va a pescar un resfriado si no llega pronto

y como ustedes sabran Ferb estaba en otra parte(lean el Fic una lluvia que nos unio para saber mas)

el silencio entre phineas e isabella en la sala fue garrafal hasta que ella rompio el silencio diciendo

*Bueno creo que debo decirte algo importante ahora mismo

-bueno que es lo que me quieres decir isa

*pues que yo Isabela Garcia Saphiro tengo que confesarte que... emmmm

-si,que quieres confesarme

*que yo te te te

-tu me que?

*yo te Amo Phineas Flynn!

Al oir esa respuesta El chico pelirrojo no supo si quedarse callado o contestar,realmente no lo habia imaginado de su mejor amiga,ahora el sentia que debia dar el siguiente paso para amar a su lider de las exploradoras,Isabella ya lo habia confesado y estaba roja de la emocion que le dio confesarle a la persona que amo desde que la conocio ahora ya no serian solo amigos si no algo mas

-Pues yo emmmm yo

*Anda Phineas aceptalo te guste desde el principio

-bueno pues si lo acepto me gustas mucho Isa

*y que crees que siga en este momento

-pues no se

*te lo dire con una sola accion

Isabella no pudo contener su emocion y la chica exploradora que aun vestia su uniforme naranja con falda cafe y camiseta blanca se abalanzo sobre el chico haciendo caer su boina naranja con mo o para tirarlo al sofa de la sala y tener su cara frente a frente,phineas estaba nervioso pero al instante isabella cerro sus ojos y comenzo a juntar sus labios con los de el en un tierno beso frances mientras el sentia los labios de su compa era el extasis de ese momento ahogo a phineas quien simplemente cerro los ojos y comenzo a recorrer el cuerpo de su ahora amada con delicadeza mientras sentia como la piel del pelirrojo tocaba su delicado cuerpo

despues de un rato Isabella solamente dijo

*despues de esto quiero decir que tu seras mi novio

-Tu Novio?

*Si,eso es lo que he querido desde que te conoci,Phineas soy una persona que te quiere y desea con toda su alma

-en serio?

*pues claro que es en serio o haria esto?

isabella contesto su pregunta con un beso profundo acelerando el ritmo cardiaco de phineas causandole una reaccion en algun lugar intimo de el al igual que isabella que tambien sintio como en su interior comenzaba a lubricarse y a humedecerse,la chica exploradora conoceria mucho mas a fondo a su prospecto pelirrojo,isabella noto que phineas estaba teniendo una ereccion al hacer que su sangre llegara de inmediato a esa zona para poder prepararlo para lo que seria el mejor momento de sus vidas

Phineas simplemente sintio como algo en sus pantalones se sentia ajustado,al sentir el roce de ambos cuerpos esa sensacion le dio a phineas un recorrido de placer embriagante que le estaba diciendo su instinto que liberara de inmediato

no aguantando mas Isabella bajo los pantalones de el y lo dejo en boxers hasta que tambien los bajo dejando al descubierto la sexualidad de su amado pelirrojo el cual al sentirse desnudo de la cadera para abajo no pudo evitar conservar en buena firmeza su ereccion

Isabella simplemente acaricio el miembro de Phineas haciendolo gemir de placer como nunca,aun vestia su uniforme de exploradora aunque ahora ya no tenia pantaletas ya que phineas las bajo lentamente con amor y en ese momento tambien ambos se estaban despojando mutuamente de la ropa que les faltaba quedando ambos vestidos solo con sus zapatos y calcetas sin ninguna ropa en sus cuerpos solamente esas 2 prendas,pudiendose decir que Isabella y Phineas practicaron nudismo con tal de sentir el placer de sus cuerpos juntos

Isabella comenzo a bajar hasta la altura del pene de phineas el cual seguia en ereccion firme,Phineas sintio un calor muy rico y comodo el cual era de la boca de isabella que le estaba dando sexo oral con amor,mientras que el chico solamente se dejo llevar por sus emociones y sensaciones placenteras que le provocaban los lametones y chupadas que hacia isabella a su pene,mientras la chica saphiro comenzaba a manejar su intimidad al grado de masturbarse mientras le hacia sexo oral al chico flynn el cual no dejaba de sentir una sensacion de placer y extasis que lo drogaba y lo instaba a hacer algo natural

derrepente sintio como unas ganas de orinar pero no se contuvo haciendo que su organismo expulsara de manera natural un liquido blanco que sentia como lo arrojaba fuera de el,ese liquido blanco era su semen el cual estaba caliente y mancho un poco a isabella y dejo un poco en su boca el cual saboreo y trago con amor

*wow Phineas sabes tan dulce como un postre de arroz

-gracias isa

*ahora quiero que hagamos algo mas

-y que quieres que hagamos?

*ahora veras vamos a tu cuarto

Phineas e isabella agarraron sus ropas para llevarlas al cuarto de Phineas,ambos estaban completamente desnudos,phineas mostrando un fisico envidiable junto con su organo el cual aun seguia preparado para continuar con su acto,e isabella tambien desnuda con un cuerpo envidiable,los senos mas perfectos y su figura realmente hermosa,que era para phineas en lo unico que coincidian es que el y ella decidieron vestir solo sus zapatos y calcetas asi como ella se dejo su boina naranja con un mo o

estando en su cuarto isabella se tiro sobre la cama y le dijo sugestivamente

*Vamos,quiero estar mucho mas cerca de ti

Phineas se acerco timidamente pero isabella lo jalo hacia la cama provocando que los genitales de ambos se tocaran por primera vez,esto sonrojando a ambos y estando un poco confundidos ella simplemente le pidio que lo hiciera de inmediato

*phineas hazlo ya,quiero ser tuya quiero que me quites este lastre

-esta bien,siento rico

en eso Isabella se recuesta sobre phineas y abre la entrada de su vagina la cual comienza a recibir el Pene de Phineas,el solamente sentia como su pene estaba sintiendo el interior de la intimidad de isabella,poco despues ella y el se abrazan mientras el se impulsa,y al sentir una barrera firmemente hizo un impulso para que su pene pudiera romper dicha barrera

*auch! me dolio un poco

-lo siento te hice algo?

*no phineas no me hiciste nada ya que me quitaste el ser virgen y es algo que queria de ti con amor

-en serio? pero estas sangrando

*eso que rompiste demuestra que ahora soy tuya amorcito

-en serio linda?

*por supuesto lindo pelirrojito

en ese instante Phineas e isabella comenzaron a acomodarse aun con sus partes intimas unidas

ahhh ohhhhh,ambos tenian habilidad para causar un gran orgasmo que los llevaria al verdadero climax phineas no se inmuto al contrario ambos seguian haciendolo y cambiando a la posicion de perrito en la cual el lo hara y depositara su semen con fuerza

los gemidos seguian mientras la lluvia continuaba,ambos seguian haciendo el amor,con los impulsos repetidos y los movimientos de cadera de phineas e isabella que se sincronizaban por casi 20 minutos hasta que phineas solamente sintio de nuevo eso mismo

-isa,voy a echarlo

*que vas a echar

-ahhhh ohhhhhh ahhhhhhhh

despues de esto ambos gimieron mientras Phineas sintio como su pene lanzaba su semen con fuerza hacia la cervix y utero de isabella llenandola,sus espasmos y contracciones en el pene aun seguian tratando de depositar su semilla dentro de ella con amor y cari o,isabella sintio como su sexualidad se inundaba con el liquido de su amante el cual lo deposito en ella con amor mientras ella sentia como su pene se contraia y liberaba todo el liquido dentro de ella

*ahhhh phineas senti rico

-isa,creo que yo tambien senti lo mismo

ambos decidieron estar en la recamara por lo cual aun en cama,el estaba unido a ella por medio de su ereccion mientras isabella tambien sentia con amor el miembro del chico flynn

el sue o les gano y decidieron dormir juntos,desnudos y abrazados

por fin lo lograron y ambos podian sentirse mutuamente,al dormir isabella y phineas se tocaron sus partes intimas mutuamente dandose una estimulacion extra la cual les sirvio para poder dormir felices y juntos despues de aquel momento phineas e isabella son novios,y al igual que gretchen,ella le pidio tambien que no usara ropa interior ya que quiere sentir su "platanito" al natural y poder frotarlo con amor y de ser posible hacer posturas que les den placer.  
y a partir de ahora son una pareja que no desaprovecha ni un momento de intimidad para poder hacer el amor pero por ahora estan disfrutando de sus cuerpos abrazados con amor

ahora se escribe un capitulo nuevo en sus vidas al igualque ferb y gretchen


End file.
